


三十路

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: *鑿於我在前幾篇文章中，描寫黑澤心理狀態的篇幅較多，所以這次想嘗試寫安達的心路歷程*本篇具非常自我流理解的安達清
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	三十路

**Author's Note:**

> *鑿於我在前幾篇文章中，描寫黑澤心理狀態的篇幅較多，所以這次想嘗試寫安達的心路歷程  
> *本篇具非常自我流理解的安達清

「我回來了。晚上好。」

對方沒回話。

「你今天過得好嗎？」

對方依舊沉默以對。

「要一起吃飯嗎？壁虎君。我今天買了便當哦。」

安達從塑膠袋裡掏出便利商店的便當。窸窸窣窣的聲響把牆上歇息的壁虎嚇跑了，倏地鑽進房間不可見的一隅。

在這個時刻飯糰車早已經休息了，只能去便利商店草草解決，店裡也已經沒剩幾種菜色可以挑三揀四。他喜歡吃的口味都沒有了，只好點著便當數數，挑了數到二十九的那一盒。

矮桌前，安達盯著那盒不太對他口味的便當十秒，才開始拆包裝，好像面對這個陌生的味道也必須做足準備似地。  
他嚐了一口，飯菜已經涼了大半。

安達今天過得不太順遂。早飯沒來得及吃，就先被課長叨唸了。午後參加了員工表揚大會，果不其然營業一課的黑澤優一再度蟬聯五年業績領先的冠軍。這種人生勝利組大概什麼煩惱都不會有吧。他酸里酸氣地想道，又旋即反悔。啊，對不起，這根本是失敗者的思維嘛，只看見台上光芒，卻忽略了背後十年功夫。對不起黑澤，你應該也很辛苦吧。

不過一想到早上課長的訓話——雖然沒有指名道姓，但向某人看齊這種話聽來確實意有所指——他就不禁喪氣灰心。但凡他有黑澤五分之一的優點的話，大家都會很輕鬆吧。  
啊別想了，白日夢做多了。

下午前輩請他代勞工作，但十分棘手的是那並非他熟悉的業務，不得不留下來加班。下班後的自由時間都泡湯了。雖然他原先也並沒有甚麼計畫。

安達甩甩腦袋，索性不想了，點開手機Youtube滑上滑下，到頭來還是沒找到想看的。他挑了一支推薦影片，一部老綜藝的爆笑片段合集。他以前很愛看這部綜藝，跟家人圍爐的時候會一起開懷大笑。他很久沒看了。而且這部綜藝去年停播了。

影片還在讀取中，來電響鈴忽然大放，他急著接電話，一不留意把筷子甩飛了半公尺遠。

「喂——嗷！」他一面接聽，一面起身去撿筷子，又不慎踢到了椅腳，整個人咚地一聲跪倒在地。

「沒事、沒事。我剛撞到了而已。」安達眨了眨眼角的淚花，揉著自己的腳趾，「媽，怎麼打來了？」

「嗯嗯，我很好。沒什麼事，跟往常一樣」  
「正在吃。因為今天加班了。」  
「嗯我知道，我沒有很常吃便利商店啦。」  
「好，我最近找一天再回去一趟。」  
「我很好，你也要注意健康哦，嗯，晚安。掰掰。」

安達重新打開剛才的影片，囫圇吞棗地吃飯。他一邊看一邊想，他應該看部電影的，但時間不夠，也沒精神集中。看新的綜藝呢？可是他誰也不認識。教學影片呢？他一直想把英文學好——要不了三秒鐘他就打消了念頭。太影響胃口了。或許長一點的旅遊影片？唔，興致太高昂了，不適合夜晚。他還是想看點更輕鬆的，比如現在這個爆笑合集。

看到一半他不禁捧腹大笑，連連嗆到，還把飯粒噴到桌上。笑著笑著，他才發現嘴巴合不攏，當臉部肌肉被拉扯到一個痠軟的地步時，他嚐到了自己的淚水。  
這一為數不多的時刻，他活生生被自己嚇了一大跳。  
眼淚滑落臉頰，沾濕了滿嘴的米飯，哽咽的時候差點噎著。

大概是低頭吃飯的緣故吧，眼淚就流下來了。

他抹了一把，但如同雨刷始終擋不住瓢潑大雨。

欸？為什麼哭呢？明明什麼事都沒發生。  
他剛才還笑得不亦樂乎。啊，憶起這種久違的感受，或許是好久沒笑得那麼開懷了。  
面對這個知悟，悲傷像暴雨一樣沖刷心裡的陡坡。那裡日日坍塌，夜夜流逝，他卻無知無覺。  
他感覺自己像一塊大石頭般從過往的日子滾到了此刻此間。  
既不知道何故何由，也不知該如何停止，他只是安靜地流淚、拭淚，周而復始。  
壁虎探出頭來，看著他一邊吃飯一邊默默流淚。

他那不大寬敞的寢室，忽地顯得萬分空曠，像一處與世隔絕的隱居地。

他頓時感到有點孤獨。

他突然很想像孩子那般，哇地一聲哭出來。  
但他並沒有這麼做，唯恐會打擾鄰居。而且壁虎也會被他嚇著的。他只是輕輕地流入了黑夜。

不消多時，安達很快就平靜下來。他對自己喊話，沒事的，事實上也什麼事都沒發生。就跟往常一樣。他不是愛哭的人。他想起老家。可是一般人感到孤獨時會怎麼做呢？他不想讓老媽操心，柘植最近在趕截稿日，也不好意思叨擾。況且打了電話也不知道要說甚麼，他在Line的介面滑了很久，也湊不出一個單詞。  
假如......假如......

他差點又要鼻酸起來，立刻動身整理桌子。再哭下去他明天可就沒臉上班了。  
今天的力氣所剩無幾，沒有多餘的配額可以花在此處了。他做了一個難看的鬼臉，大力拍了臉頰兩下，鬆了鬆臉上揪緊的肌肉。  
安達收拾下垃圾跟自己的情緒，匆匆洗漱，翻身倒上床鋪。

隔日安達在電梯前又碰到了黑澤。他老是遇到黑澤。  
「早安，」黑澤一臉神清氣爽，向他道早安。他總是笑臉迎人，燦爛可掬，「安達，你好像很疲倦，還好嗎？」  
「嗯。」他迴避了對方視線，深恐露出甚麼馬腳。他光芒畢露，照得自己微小無所遁形。  
「昨晚不知道在做什麼呢，這傢伙。」擠進電梯裡的前輩語氣揶揄，開玩笑地用手肘頂他。  
「才沒有呢。」  
他一定是昨晚把眼睛哭壞了，才會覺得黑澤一臉憂心。

三十歲的那年安達才知道自己並沒有看錯。  
黑澤擔憂的神情並非幻覺——這個人對他關懷備至，而且一直以來未改其衷。

安達今天獨自回家的時候想起了這些事。他今天罕見地沒有跟黑澤一起下班，也因而有閒得以冷靜地梳理這段感情。

他想起了希望有人可以找到他的那個夜晚，還有那些想知道有誰會真心喜歡自己的無數念頭。  
其實到達三十歲的年紀，他已經思考過不少遍，思量可能會一輩子孤獨這件事。

他也不是生來就偏愛孤獨。僅僅因日子過久了，內心逐漸激不起也經不起波瀾。令他退卻的興許是那些對被遺棄、對被傷害、對不被尊重的痛苦的恐懼，那些恐懼在他想像中如同心魔一樣。  
他的情感與勇氣被歲月無聲吞噬了。  
他自認是個膽小鬼，對生活沒有一點天分。

安達不在焉地滑Line的通話紀錄，瀏覽著黑澤的一字一句。

然而你讓我踏出了那一步——當然是魔法使我得以聽見心聲，可是你讓我鼓起勇氣敞開內心。

本來我還在向老天祈求，如果可以知道有誰能真心喜歡我就好了。  
原來老天早給我了。而你先於我好幾步發現。  
你在這個廣袤的世界找到了我，安靜守候，不論我會不會回首。而等我發現，你就在那裡，不來不去，不捨不棄。原來你一直都在我的生命中。

藉著魔法，我也才發現，不似外表，你內心也有渴望脆弱的時候，也有想被理解的熱願；你心思細膩，顧人周到；你很穩重，不隨意展現內心深層的一面，只把這一切留給值得的人。

你讓我覺得有個人一起吃飯不錯，有個人等下班也不錯，有個人去喜歡也還算不錯，更讓我對每天的期待除了下班以外還有你。

你總是說「我們」，你所有的計畫都有我們，滿腦子都是我們的未來。  
但你不求回報、不要承諾，只希望我依自己的真心決定。你想擁有我，卻不是佔有我。  
你的愛使我成長，使我越來越好；你教會我如何愛人，更重要的是如何接受別人的愛。

糊里糊塗人間打滾了三十年，不短也不長，倒是第一次遇見一個人這麼全心全意喜歡我。  
你那麼好，我甚至不知道自己配不配得上你，但我真心想試試看。  
我對你的目光多麽後知後覺，現在想來都有些後怕。唯恐那日錯過你。

謝謝你一直等我。

這一切多麽得來不易，若是有稍稍一點差池，我們就永遠失之交臂——

安達忽然眼裡發熱，忽然很想打給黑澤，可是又不想讓他覺得自己纏人，也害怕自己依賴成習慣。如果忽然很想很想一個人的時候怎麼辦？安達毫無頭緒，這是他的第一段感情。他臨深履薄、惴惴不安。

恰逢此時，黑澤打來了。  
「安達。」  
「黑澤，怎麼了？」  
傳來的嗓音很溫暖很溫柔，像傾瀉入室的一斜暖融融的冬陽，安達心裡不知怎地充盈了起來。  
「不知道，我忽然很想你，就想聽你的聲音，看你好不好。」  
「我也是。」  
他回得太快，黑澤只來得及發出一個疑惑的「嗯？」  
「我是說......我也......很想你。」  
「真的嗎？我好開心。」黑澤掩飾不住雀躍，但他停頓了一下才再度開口，語氣聽起來有些躑躅。「雖然有點晚了......但我現在可以去找你嗎？」  
「嗯......我也想見你。」  
安達想道，很想很想見你，還想要告訴你，這三十載孤獨世界一路走來，初次深感能跟一個人互相牽掛，有多幸運。

黑澤優一，謝謝你找到我。

**Author's Note:**

> *後記*
> 
> 第一集的時候，我就已被安達的自白深深觸動，尤其他獨自回家途中絆倒了的那段，還有他說「如果有一個人能打從心底喜歡我就好了」這句話。我想，會發出這樣的嘆息，其實他心裡應該是很孤獨的，其實也渴望一些認可與羈絆的——於是想像著這樣的心情我寫下了這篇文章。  
> 大家都看到了安達是滲進黑澤優一內心陰影中的曙光，其實，黑澤也同樣是照亮安達清生命的光。


End file.
